Yuka Minase
Yuka Minathumb|left|262pxse Geboren: 21. Juni 1993 Geschlecht: Weiblich Größe: 154cm Gewicht: 46kg B.W.T: 89.60.90 Haarfarbe: Braun Augenfarbe: Blau Beruf: Student Familie: Chihaya Minase(Pflege Mutter) Nobuhiro Minase(Pflege Vater) Yuka Minase ist ein fivtiver Charakter in der Welt der 11eyes und einer der Protagonisten von Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl Story. Sie ist Kakeru's Kindheitsfreundin und Mitschülerin. Sie traf ihn im Waisenhaus, wo sie aufgewachsen ist und fungierte als moralische Unterstützung Kakeru's nach seiner Schwester Selbstmord. Yuka ist in Kakeru verliebt Aussehen Yuka trägt eine Kirschblüten-formige Haarspange. Ihre beiläufige Kleidung umfasst eine Pinguin Schultertasche und ein rosa Kleid mit Rüschen. Personalität Yuka ist ein etwas kindliches, aber auch sanftes Mädchen. Trotz der Tatsache, dass Yuka an Anämie leidet und häufig besorgt ist, um das pessimistische Verhalten Kakerus. Sie versucht auch ein gutes Verhältnis zu anderen Menschen zu haben. Doch nach den Vorfällen der Roten Nacht ist Kakeru ziemlich nah an anderen Mädchen, was bei Yuka Anzeichen von Eifersucht zeigt. Sie hat versucht, eine Welt zu erschaffen, wo Kakeru niemanden kennt aber Yuka sich schon. Im Anime wurde sie leicht verrückt, denn sie wollte Kakeru für sich haben. Sie würde auch versuchen, andere Freunde und Feinde gleichermaßen loszuwerden um mehr Zeit mit Kakeru zu haben. Biography Kakeru & seine Schwester haben Yuka im Waisenhaus Ayame garten kennengelernt. Eines Tages kam Yuka's Macht außer Kontrolle, so dass die Kinder des Waisenhauses zu einander einen blutrünstigen Amoklauf begangen und sich töteten. Nach dem Vorfall wurde Ayame Garten geschlossen. Dieses Ereignis hatte eine solche Wirkung auf ihr, dass sie diesen Teil der Erinnerungen in ihrem Kopf versiegelt hat und seitdem nicht wagte, in der Nähe des Waisenhauses zu gehen. Yuka wurde von der Familie Minase einige Zeit später aufgenommen und Kakeru lebte mit seiner Schwester zusammen. Doch nach ein paar Jahren, beging Kakeru's Schwester Selbstmord und somit blieb Kakeru allein. Der Beginn 'Rote Nacht und der Schwarze Mond' Am 17. September trat die erste Rote Nacht ein und Yuka und Kakerun wurde in der Dimension, wo die Zeit nicht fließt gezogen. Vor der Roten Nacht, hatten sie eigentlich ein Picnik geplant. Jedoch scheitere das Unternehmen. Sie wurden von den Larven angegriffen und daraufhin rannten sie weg. Darüber hinaus wurden sie von einem rothaarigen Mädchen gerettet. Als Yuka und Kakeru verwirrt über Misuzu's Fähigkeiten waren, sagte sie daraufhin, dass sie eine Onmyouji sei und der Kusakabe Clan mit dem Oni Blut sie stärker macht als bei normalen Menschen. Allerdings hatte Misuzu keinerlei Infortmationen, also beschlossen sie sich gemeinsam zum Zentrum des ganzen zu gehen, was unter dem schwarzen Mond liegt. Sie entdecken ein merkwürdiges Mädchen in einem Kristall gefangen, namens Lisette, welche um Hilfe bat. Bevor sie etwas dagegen tun konnten, erschienen 6 Schwarze Ritter, die sie "Fragmente" nannten und griffen sie an. Doch plötzlich endete die Rote nacht und sie erschienen wieder in der realen Welt. 'Geist der Vergangenheit' Am 24. September, sagte Misuzu zu Yuka und Kakeru,dass sie sich zum Dach der Schule begeben sollen, um Kukuri zu treffen. Diese begegneten im Dach ein Mädchen, dass Kakeru's Schwester ähnelt. Daraufhin lief Kakeru zu Kukuri und schüttelte sie vor Verwirrung und griff sie auch an. Yuka war ebenfalls verwirrt Als auch Misuzu zum Dach gelang, sah er Kakeru Kukuri angreifen, daraufhin schrie Kukuri auf. Sie schlug Kakeru, er solle aufhören und forderte eine Antwort von ihm. Kakeru sagte, dass Kukuri seiner bereits gestorbenen Schwester ähnelt. Allerdings verweigert Misuzu es und stellt das Mädchen als Kukuri Tachibana vor, die die Klasse 3B besucht und die Tochter des berühmten Schriftstellers Daisuke Tachibana ist. Yuka wies auch darauf hin, dass, wenn sie Kakeru Schwester wär, wäre sie 27 Jahre alt geworden. Kakeru beruhigt sich und entschuldigt sich für sein Benehmen. Sie führten mit der Macht von Kukuri fort, dass sie ein Engel namens Abraxas in sich trägt und beendete die Sitzung. In Hollow Mirror Field's Geschichte, stellte sich heraus, das wenn Kakeru und Yuka unten zum Dach hinauf wollten, sie auf Shuu Amami treffen, der die kurze Anwesenheit von Abraxas gefühlt hatte. Shuu fragte die beiden, ob sie wüssten was los war. Yuka versucht sich zu entschuldigen, aber Kakeru sagte ihr nur ruhig zu bleiben. Dieser Abschnitt des Artikels deckt den Inhalt einer Handlungs Zweigung. 'Club der Modernen Gesellschaft' Am 26. September, wenn Kakeru und Yuka zur Arbeit gingen, trafen sie ein fröhliches Mädchen namens Yukiko Hirohara, die erst vor kurzem eingestellt wurde und eine Kellnerin ist, die auch eine Studentin der Kouryoukan Academy ist. Am nächsten Morgen eilte Yukiko zu Kakeru und Yukas Klassenzimmer um ihnen einen Besuch abzustatten. Ihr Hauptgrund war, die beiden in ihr 'Club der modernen Gesellschaft einzuladen', woraufhin Misuzu, die später dazu kommt, ablehnt. Am 30. September, während Misuzu wegen des Clubs zu argumentieren scheint, kam die Rote Nacht. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt erkannte die Bande, dass Yukiko auch in die Rote Nacht gezogen wurde. Später wurden sie von Lisette über den ersten Angriff gewarnt. Als sie sich ziemlich weit von der Schule befanden, sahen sie, wie die Gegend(Straße und Bäume) zerstört waren. Plötzlich klopfte Misuzu Kakeru und Yuka auf den Boden, wodurch sie vor einem brutalen Angriff gerettet wurden. Kakeru sah seine Angreifer, eine gigantischer Schwarzer Ritter namens Gula. Misuzu warf ihr Shikigami zu Gula, aber der Schwarze Ritter fegte sie alle weg mit einer schwingende Bewegung. Kukuri setzte dann ihre Ketten ein, um seine Bewegung zu beschränken. Misuzu sagt zu Yuka und Kakeru, dass sie rennen sollen. Handlungs Zweigung: Kakeru zieht Yuka's Arm (Schlechtes Ende) Kakeru versucht, Yuka hochzuziehen, aber sie sagte, dass es sehr weh tut. Misuzu fragt sie, warum sie sich noch immer hier befanden. Plötzlich kam Gula frei von Kukuri's Ketten und zerschmetterte diese mit seinen Hammer auf den Boden. Misuzu versucht, ihre Waffe zu rufen, musste aber den Angriff entgehen. Ein fliegender Stein kam auf Kakeru zu und tötet ihn in dem Prozess. Handlungs Zweigung: Kakeru trägt Yuka auf seinen Armen Kakeru trägt Yuka auf seinen Armen, ohne irgendwelche Probleme. Misuzu rief ihr Schwert Kashagiri Hiromitsu herbei und griff Gula an, bevor er sich frei bewegen konnte. Doch der riesige Schwarzer Ritter lachte nur und sagte, dass er ganz viel Spaß habe. Misuzu griff weiterhin an, doch Gula der endlich ernst wurde, riss sich los und schleuderte sie weg. Sie war verletzt, aber Kukuri heilte sie. Gula kommentierte, dass sie ihn enttäuschen, jedoch sah er sie als eine Krieger/Kämpfer an und fragte nach ihren Namen. Misuzu sagte ihren Namen sowohl auch Kukuri, und Yukiko tat das gleiche. Misuzu nannte Yukiko einen Narren und riet ihr zu laufen, aber Yukiko dachte darüber nach, ob sie gegen ihn kämpfen könnte. Dann nahm sie ihre Brille ab und in die Schlacht. Zum ersten Mal sah die Bande, dass das fröhliche Mädchen eine wahre Tötungsmaschine ist. Yukiko überwältigt Gula, mit ihrer Geschwindigkeit. Allerdings speichert Gula ihr Angriffsmuster, nachdem er erstochen wurde, dann schlug er sie, sodass ein Teil ihres Körpers ausweht. Handlungszweigung endet hier. Handlungs Zweigung: Kakeru beschließt, Yukiko's Zustand zu überprüfen (Schlechtes Ende) Kakeru rannte zu Yukiko um nachzusehen, ob sie wirklich tot war, wurde aber getötet, als Gula ihm einen Schlag verpasste. Handlungs Zweigung: Kakeru entscheidet, Yukiko's Zustand nicht zu überprüfen Kakeru beschloss sich, ruhig zu bleiben und folgen dem Kampf bis zum bitteren Ende. Kurioserweise begann Gula zu knurren vor Schmerzen. Es verfärben sich zylinderförmigen Objekte auf seinem Rücken zu rot und seine Macht verschwand. Kukuri ergriff die Initiative und griff ihn an. Überraschenderweise wich Gula den Angriff aus und schlug gezielt nach Misuzu. Misuzu gelung es, ausweichen und konterte. Gula reagierte daraufhin aggressiv und griff Misuzu an und zwang sie, auf Verteidigung umzuschalten. Zur Überraschung aller wurde ein Messer in das Gesicht des Schwarzen Ritters geworfen. Kakeru erkannt Yukiko's Messer und Yuka sah Yukiko stehend aus der Ferne, völlig unverletzt. Yukiko griff Gula schnell an. Der Schwarze Ritter schlug sie wieder nach ein paar Angriffen, aber Yukiko regeneriert ihre Wunden und stand immer wieder auf. Misuzu versetzt ihre Waffe mit Strom macht Gula mit einem vertikalen slash fertig. Handlungs Zweigung endet hier. 'Verbündete der Gerechtigkeit' Am 1. Oktober, wenn Yuka und Kakeru auf einen Zeitpunkt, ging nach der Schule, begegnete sie zwei Gangster auf der Straße und Kakeru wurde bei dem Versuch, Yuka schützen, geschlagen. Zum Glück war jedoch Takahisa Tajima am Tatort KFC essen und gespeichert die beiden ohne jede Schwierigkeit. Beide Kakeru und Yuka drückte ihre Wertschätzung für ihn aus, aber er sagt einfach, das sei etwas, was jeder "Verbündeter der Gerechtigkeit 'gemacht hätte und das er weg müsse. Yuka und Kakeru köpfte nach, dass mit der letzteren war bitter für nicht in der Lage, Yuka auch gegen normale Menschen zu schützen. 'Hände der Herrlichkeit ' Am 21. Oktober wurde Kakeru's Bande durch den Schwarzen Ritter Ira ein zweites Mal angegriffen. Trotz größerer Zahl, wurden sie von seinen ständigen Angriffen, die noch gefährlicher geworden sind, mit seinen Fähigkeiten überwältigt. Er legte erfolgreich Misuzu aus der Kommission-und entwaffnet Kakeru. Doch bevor er einen tödlichen Schlag umgehen konnte, erweckt Yuka's Macht und entnehmt für einen Moment Ira's Macht. Sie nutzten diese Gelegenheit um ihn zu töten. Yuka und Kukuri nannten dieses Nullifier Macht "Hände der Herrlichkeit", aber in der Tat, sie wussten die Wahrheit hinter der Kraft nicht. 'Takahisa's Tod' Am 28. Oktober rannte Takahisa Berserker nach dem Tod von Saiko und weg von der Akademie. Kakeru, Yuka, Kukuri und Misuzu verbringen den Rest des Tages auf der Suche nach Takahisa und als sie Rauch in der Nähe von Shin-Ayame entdeckten, rannten sie hin. Die Gruppe lief auf den Rauch zu und sehen Yukiko auf dem Weg. Yukiko sagte, dass die Straße zu gefährlich sei. Misuzu schlug eine andere Route vor, woraufhin die anderen einverstanden waren, nur Yukiko nahm eine andere Verknüpfung zu Shin-Ayame. Yuka soll ihre Fähigkeit benutzen, um Takahisa zu stoppen. Nachdem sie da ankamen, erschien Misao vor ihnen. Obwohl ganz allein, erschien Misao als zu mächtig. Sie hat sogar zwei Schwerter von Misuzu zerstört. Bevor sie die Chance hatte, jemanden zu töten, kam jedoch Yukiko und wehrte sie ab und zwingt sie zum Rückzug. Nachdem Misao den Ort verlassen hatte, sagte Yukiko der Bande, dass sie Takahisa getötet hat, da es er einzige Weg war, um ihn zu stoppen. 'Die perfekte Welt ' Am 31. Oktober erschien Misao Kusakabe in Misuzu's Haus und erzählte der Bande über den Grund nannten warum man sie "Fragmente" nannte. Es zeigte sich, dass jeder von ihnen, außer Kakeru, ein Fragment von Lieselotte's VoidStones, die auch als die Quelle ihrer Macht gedient hatte, besitzen. Die Nachricht kam wie ein Schock für alle, besonders bei Misuzu. Misao gab ihnen ein paar Tage, um über die Sache nachzudenken und entscheiden, ob sie einen sinnlosen Kampf wollen oder Selbstmord begehen. Misuzu brach geistig zusammen und sank auf die Knie. Sie fragte sich schwach, was sie tun sollte und Misao antwortete, dass deren Tod ein Gefallen für die Welt sei. Am 23. November wollte Yuka Kakeru in seinem Haus zu besuchen, aber traf ihn nicht. Als er zurückkam und Yuka traf, stellte sich heraus, dass er gegangen war, um nach den anderen zu sehen. Allerdings dachte sich Yuka zielstrebig, dass Kakeru sicht nicht mehr um sie kümmern will. So nutzte sie ihre Macht, um eine perfekte Welt zu erschaffen, wo Kakeru niemand kannte bis auf sie. Zuerst funktionierte die perfekte Welt, die in der Tat eine Illusion war. Allerdings waren Kakeru's Erinnerung noch nicht komplett verschwunden und er stellte Fragen, was ihn später dazu auffordert das Eye of Aeon zu verwenden, um die Wahrheit zu sehen. Die Illusion brach sofort, als Kakeru seine Magie einsetzte, jedoch war hiermit Yuka an ihr Limit. Sie wünschte ihm viel Glück vor dem Verblassen und wird in Liselotte absorbiert. 'Ein anderer Tag ' Yuka war mit der Bande am Ende von 11eyes zu sehen. Als sie zu Cyberiad gingen um ein Foto zu schießen, klammerte sie sich an Kakeru's Arm. Kategorie:Charakter